Shining Lights of a Dark Time
by conway-banks
Summary: Set after the 3rd movie. Based on Idea that passed trough my mind at the moment. Story take the X-Man team to Europe were a bloody battle occur. Some Romance OC/Kitty Iceman/Rogue and maybe Storm/Wolverine...
1. Crisis

Disclaimer: I only own the Character Alexander Layland, The rest is property of their sole creator and is therefore not mine.

I hope you will enjoy this story :) Read and Review and PLEASE help me with correcting my english, I am not a native english speaker so I am not sure of the spelling and grammar and all that stuff. Help me improve :)!

Maybe we are powerful, maybe we are strong, but we are more than mutants, we are humans too. We got a conscience and feelings. Some says that we are cursed, some think otherwise. In Xavier's school of gifted youngster, we were taught to use our gift for good use. I am Alexander Layland but my friend nicknamed me Warp. I am a mutant that can dash and move really fast from one point to another. I do not teleport; I just cross space from one physical point to another. It only works for small distances. But, I can dash from a wall to another nearby wall and climb up that way. I also have limited capability in term of telekinesis. I can move small objects or send a wave that push things. I am nowhere near the capability of the late Jean Gray. I am a very skilled fighter in had-to-hand combat. I am also a proficient user of several weapons such as a katana, a wakisachi and a bo stick. I am a calm, mature and kind 18 years old boy. I have wavy brown, ears long hair and sparkling blue eyes. I am neither really tall nor big. Some would say that I am space efficient. I am a student at Xavier's school and plan to teach there after I am done with my studies. I don't have that much family. My uncle is the only one living and he is also a mutant. My parents were killed in a gun fight. They were at the wrong place at the wrong time and were hit by loose shots. My uncle raised me since then. I was 7 years old back in the day. Otherwise, I am the newest member of the X-Men team. I joined the team a bit after the tragic event that occurred three months ago.

In the team, we trust each other. But, we are not particularly all bound to each others. Storm and Wolverine are the ''elder'' as we like to tease them once in a while. Colossus Rogue and Iceman are good friends. They do a lot of things together. Rogue and Iceman are still involved together and Rogue is still a mutant. However she was able to control her power. The only one left is Kitty Pryde. What can I say about her? She is a classmate of mine that I didn't particularly know at first. When I joined the team, she was a bit lonely. In fact, Iceman just hurt her with the whole Rogue story. She took care of Leech, the child that she saved against The Juggernaut. He is now a student of the school. Fortunately, he learned how to control his power and even taught Rogue to do so. He can even aim the power so it doesn't affect everybody in the place. It is around that time that I joined the team. Quickly, I bonded with Kitty and we began to be good friend. We do pretty much everything together. We often go to the movie together or study, not only for school, but other knowledge that can be useful such as science, mechanics, and society and so on. We often go on long walk talking about who we are and what it is to be X-Men with all that it is implying. We also skirmish for fun sometimes with and without our power. I also have bonded with Leech. He didn't have a family so we see him as a little brother.

The world situation at the moment is very tense. The mutant human conflict is still raging in Europe. A group of mutant known as the Trinity is threatening to slaughter innocents if a country that is only populated by mutants is not created. There are three leaders in this faction. There is Echo, he can harness the sound at will. He is the cold, logical and calculator of the organization. He is also the leader of the group. He can be very persuasive to convince mutant to join his cause. His two lieutenants are Leviathan and Prysm. Leviathan is a telekinetic mutant that can fly and control objects around him. He cannot control matter on a smaller level like Jean Gray could do. He also cannot affect a body. He is also capable of reading mind but that feat isn't particularly strong. He is big, strong and brutal. He never talks for nothing. Prysm can hurl coherent beam of light that form destructive lasers from the palms of her hands. She is small and nimble. He is widely used in covert operation. She is the right hand of Echo. For now, the situation is on verge of breaking loose. Havoc and destruction is on the way in Europe. The Trinity have gathered a massive amount of lesser and greater mutants to their cause and took in hostage the girl of the England prime minister. Nightcrawler went there to spy on them. He is supposed to come back next week. For now, we gather information and wait.


	2. Intrusion

Disclaimer: I only own the Character Alexander Layland and all the other OC, The rest is property of their sole creator and is therefore not mine.

I hope you will enjoy this story :) Read and Review and PLEASE help me with correcting my english, I am not a native english speaker so I am not sure of the spelling and grammar and all that stuff. Help me improve :)!

Nightcrawler was hidden inside the Trinity's headquarters and was on a recon mission. So far, he didn't discover anything spectacular or new. He was curently hiding on a cathedral sealing. The room he was in is the situation room. He was able to sneak in by making a small hole on the wall. He then teleported in without any trouble.

The room was dim lighted, and looked like the rest of the building. It was an old abandoned catholic school built in the 16th century. It was built as a facility for the cathedral that was nearby. All of the building was made out of grey stones. When the Trinity took posetion of the building, it was left alone since the First World War. It was partly destroyed during the war and was never rebuilt. It is in proximity of London.

All of the sudden, Nightcrawler saw that people were coming to the room. He could hear talk from bellow. After a while, he saw three people enter the room, close the door and sit on the square table that was in the middle of the building. He knew who they were. Echo and is two lieutenant.

''Echo, everything goes as planned. Tomorrow we will execute all of the hostages''

The one who spoke is a small women with long straith black hair. Her eyes are a strange mixture of blue and white. She was wearing a black dress that embrassed her body enough so any normal guy could begin to daydream about her. The dress was light and was made so movement were not impaired.

She is Agatha Mayer aka Prysm.

''Yes, indeed Prysm, it is now the time to strike, to get what we are due''

The answer came from a tall man that is always looking elegant and very charming. Off course, he is known to be a charismatic leader. He was wearing a black suit that included a black cap. His voice is always full of confidence. You could see that he was always thinking and calculating. He is Stephen Slaith also known as Echo

''What about the X-MEN, I know they watch this whole situation''

The man who spoke could be compared to any professional american football player. He is big, intimidating and his face is a little rude on the side. He was wearing casual clothing and nobody would comment against it in the Trinity. He is ruthless, mercyless and cruel. He rarely speak and when he does it is because it was important. He is Patrick Smith or Leviathan.

''Oh yes, them...We will not wait for them to act. Soon they will be history. I already sent Drake and Alpha to dispose of them'' Echo said.

''Who will we kidnap next'' Echo Asked Prysm

''Nobody, If they don't give what we want tomorrow, we will simply begin to kill those who are agains't us. Politician, leader of the world, all will be kissing our foot'' Said Echo with a sinister smile.

Nightcrawler knew he had to save the life of the girl. Who is this girl? She is the daughter of the prime minister of England. She was the only hostage held at the headquarter. Shie is also their most valuable negociation tool. Nightcrawler waited, waited and finaly the way was clear. He went straith to the place where the little girl was held. He found the poor child in a small room. The room was gray and had nothing inside it. When he teleported inside the girl screamed weakly. She is a sixteen years old teenager with long straith auburn hair. Her eyes are grey and her height and size is like the average teenager of her age. She has a little bit of frickles on the nose. You could see that she was not well treated here. Obviously, with no bed and minimal food for two weeks, everybody would look trashed. Her name is Jennie Hill

''Who are you, get away from me'' She said

''Don't be afraid, I am a good mutant. I am here to save you. They were going to kill you tomorrow and I can't let that happen. Now hang on me, we must go before they find out'' Nightcrawler said

When he teleported on the other side of the door, he was surprised by two guards. He kicked one straith into the troat and then blinked away. They knew he was there. He began to hastly find a way out of this old building. As soon as he knew where he was, he was hit by several light beam that came from Prysm. He took all the beam because he protected the poor Jennie whom, out of scare and anger, grabed the belt of Prysm and was surprised when the size of the belt reduced to the point where Prysm couldn't breath. It was at that moment that Nightcrawler raised himself up, grabed Jennie and teleported away. At this point, he knew he had to hurry. He went to the prime minister house, teleported near him and fell to the floor near him with his daughter.

''They...will come for you...g....et...out of here'' he manage to breath before he passed out.

When prime minister John Hill give order, people carry them. He is one of the most respected prime minister of all time. In England, the population like him for what he is: a true leader. In this time of crisis, he make sure that there is no discrimination. He knew Charles Xavier and he knew that he was right in the fact that war give nothing but hate and racism. He is speaking about the fact that normal people and mutant shouldn't be separated because they are all the same. They are Human and mutants should not be persecuted. When Nightcrawler landed with his daughter. He was releived to see her standing and he saw that Nightcrawler was in a pretty bad shape. He reacted quickly and began to check if he was alive while giving his instruction.

''Give this man medical care as soon as possible and prepare my helicopter we are leaving''

When Nightcrawler was stabilized enough, he joined the prime minister helicopter and they flew in France. While on his way to France, John gave a call to the England army, the French prime minister and the council of Europe to have an urgent reunion. He also called Xavier's school for gifted youngster, but it was already too late.


End file.
